User blog:Showdown616/Boycott the Caf: Nowhere to Run
Enjoy! Nowhere to Run So we start this episode Clurr and Bhandari are watching the rain because no one likes them anymore and they have nothing else better to do. Clurr is uptight as usual because Chicken George dumped her ass. So then Chicken George comes in and he and Clurr have awkward convos. Yeah, no one gives a flying shit. But what I wanna know is, why the fuck is this dick sweating so damn much. For Christ sakes, if you're so damn hot turn on an air conditioner. So now it's time for Lady Tremaine and Billy Ray's wedding. I still can't comprehend why the fuck Billy Ray wants the p from Lady Tremaine of all women. I'd rather have a threesome with Sheila the lunch lady, Ms Kwan, and Lovequeen16. Anyway, Lady Tremaine comes out in this words can't describe god awful table cloth. God lord, honey if you're that desperate for cash hit up Randall's alimony. Anyway, these two lovebirds get married. Again, no one gives a shit. So then we're back at the Torres' household. Katniss aka the Evil Cunt and Dreamy Torres are still going strong. Katniss the Evil Cunt is still cunty as ever so I take that as Dreamy hasn't hit that yet. Adam has recovered quite fast. Hazel-Chantay is there as well, fillering up the place. Then Reigning hot dog champ Bianca comes in. Apparently, Bianca has spent the entire summer getting close to the Torres'. Katniss the Evil Cunt is not happy about this and is afraid that Bianca's gonna stuff Dreamy's dick down her throat again. So anyway, Bhandari is at The Dot with Dave. Even though I hate him and want him to be burned at the stake, I'll admit he's gotten a little cute. SIKE. But anyway, Dave tells Bhandari he fucked a bitch while she was at science camp. There is so much wrong with this scenario I can't. ONE, WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DESPERATE VIRGIN WOULD GIVE IT UP TO DAVE OF ALL PEOPLE. Good lord. I'd rather die a virgin then tell people I let Dave penetrate me. Eww. Second, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU DAVE TO BE CHEATING ON ALLI. I mean I know she can be a stank hoe but you AIN'T SHIT. AIN'T SHIT BOO BOO. Alli is some grade B pussy. Who do you think you are Dave. YOu still that little try hard black kid that we all hated to hate in S9. Get off. So anyway while Bhandari is all sad over Dave (don't ask why), the Plastics come running into town. Katniss the Evil Cunt pretends to have a soul and care while Hazel-Chantay is secretly planning to post all over Twitter. Wait this was made in 2011 so Facebook was still popular. Anyway then a still sweaty Chicken George rides up and invites everyone to his cabin. Of course, every redneck hillbilly has a cabin up north where they learn carnal knowledge about their second cousin twice removed. We even see Eli for a brief second. God forbid there is a Degrassi episode without Eli. The fangirls would actually get through an episode without having to change panties inbetween commercials. So anyway the Plastics head to Jake's cabin. When they get there, Hazel-Chantay jumps on Jake. Jesus that girl is wild. So anyway they chill there for a little bit. then Hazel-Chantay finds the green ticket: WEED. Lord, she can barely contain herself. She lights it up but Katniss the Evil Cunt and Dreamy decline. So then some random shit happens that I can't remember happens. Oh, so a desperate ass Clare still won't take no for an answer so she hooks up with Bianca and they go to the cabin. Not really hook up as in sex. That would be hella awkward. I can't imagine those two fucking and I have one dirty mind. So then when these two heifers get there, they stumble upon Jake kissing Alli. DAMMMUNNNN. What the fuck Alli. What the fuck Jake. Clurr is angry and is about to grow green and storms off into the woods. And of fucking course who does she run into: Eli. I'm starting to believe there is a policy on this show which states Eshit must in be in every fucking episode. It's ridiculous. So then we go all I Know what you did last summer and the kids think there is a monster at the door. Well they're right: Lady Tremaina and Billy Ray have come up. Fun's over guys. Better leave before Lady Tremaine puts you into housework. So then Clare, being the dumb bitch she is, forgives Jake but cuts out Alli. Ok I'm at that point where I wanna jump into the screen and finger her because this bitch needs a fucking orgasm to calm her down. So all in all, this episode was shit. Of what I can remember XD Category:Blog posts